


славик

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: сквозь года
Kudos: 1





	славик

Славе всего три, когда впервые проявляются его магические способности: в гараже отца вдруг поднимаются в воздух гаечные ключи, шурупы и гайки. Славка смеётся, радостно хлопая в ладоши, и не замечает, как отец улыбается немного грустно: он-то надеялся, что сын весь в него. Видимо, магическая искра его матери слишком яркая, и загорается в Славке, чиркает и озаряет всё вокруг, как улыбка трёхлетки. 

Славе семь, когда он заводит тетрадь. Нет, не так. **ТЕТРАДЬ.** Здесь, решает он, будут всего его гениальные идеи. Скрупулёзно записанные смешным детским почерком планы с большой буквы. Простенькие кривые рисунки больших надежд. В основном, конечно, планы по хозяйству, как сделать их сельский быт проще. Папа усмехается, может, и хорошо, что их сын пошёл в мать. 

Славе десять, когда мама вместе с ним отправляется к Медной горе. Мама улыбается, гладит его по непослушным волосам, когда местные мастера подбирают ему кольцо. «Хризолит - хороший камень, очень тебе подходит», говорит она. Славка радуется и оторваться не может от бликующих в искусственном свете грубых граней почти не обработанного зелёного камня. Глаза боятся, а руки делают - это точно про него, когда совсем мелким он достаёт ребят постарше и всё пытается выяснить, как попасть в легендарный радиоклуб. 

Славе двенадцать, когда Есения Алексеевна радостно охает при виде его творения. Бабушка уже старая, и следить за их большим садом и огородом проблематично даже для волшебницы. Слава же улыбается и ставит красную галку в тетради рядом с первым удавшимся изобретением – автоматическая система поливки, которую бабуля может контролировать простенькой искрой перстня, первый шаг на пути к… Слава и сам не знает, на пути к чему. Ему просто нравится мастерить, придумывать, воплощать в жизнь. Бабушка целует его в щёки, продолжая причитать, какой он молодец, и Слава чувствует, как его улыбка становится всё шире. 

Славе тринадцать, когда его принимают в радиоклуб. Для него это даже в чём-то круче, чем галки свершений на полях Тетради. Он здесь один из самых младших, и это тоже предмет для гордости. Здесь ребята со всех отделений, Слава знает, но своих сварожичей чуточку больше, и ему проще. Радиоклуб становится ему ещё одним домом, где можно бесконечно заниматься своими приборами, где все понимают, что за научную чушь ты несёшь и где никто тебя не потревожит. 

Славе четырнадцать, когда он случайно забредает на матч по квиддичу. Это даже не Малахит-арена, так, "коробка", где тренируются команды чёрт его знает какого дивизиона. Славу не очень интересует спорт, его вообще мало что интересует. Отец иногда ворчит, мол, всё в своих железках да кристаллах копаешься. Славе кажется, что это самое странное, что может сказать механик. Как же это, ну что может быть интереснее того, как бесформенная кучка металла да винтиков превращается в слаженный организм. 

Видимо, может. Небо расчерчивают игроки на мётлах, мельтеша перед глазами. Кто-то на земле заливисто смеётся, какая-то девчонка седлает метлу и взмывает в воздух, по дуге словно бы золотого сечения. 

Слава замирает, широко открыв глаза, чувствуя, как на губах зарождается улыбка. Если бы его сейчас видел отец, он бы сказал, что снова увидел того трёхлетку, который поднял в воздух все его рабочие инструменты. 

Славе четырнадцать, когда его мир переворачивается, как игроки квиддича, выписывающие в воздухе умопомрачительные фигуры. 


End file.
